<Related Art 1>
A framework for moving a given image from a specific area to a specific area in a Web page displayed on a screen of a user terminal is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Specifically, an object is displaced on a line segment with a departure area and an arrival area at both ends. This framework is to detect the traffic of the Web page and control the number of objects, the size of objects, and the area to display objects.
<Related Art 2>
A program having the function of generating a saliency map from an input still image and outputting the saliency map in a predetermined file format is disclosed (for example, see Non Patent Literature 1). Further, various application aspects related to the program are specifically described (for example, see Non Patent Literature 2).
Note that, in general, the saliency is the degree of attracting visual attention. Further, the saliency map is visualization of the degree of attracting visual attention calculated using a predetermined algorithm.
<Related Art 3>
There is also a program that interprets data written in a Web page description language and calculates placement of text, images and the like to be actually displayed on a screen, such as HTML rendering engine (for example, see Patent Literature 2), although the technical idea is different from that of Related Art 2. According to this technique, it can be specified in which parts which images and text are displayed by analyzing the HTML source and browser display space.
FIG. 11 illustrates the saliency map cited as Related Art 2.
FIG. 11(a) is a display example of an image captured from a PC screen that is displaying a top page of a Web site administered by the applicant of the present application. On the other hand, FIG. 11(b) is a display example of a saliency map generated from the image of FIG. 11(a).
Note that the still image and the saliency map are both color images.
In the display example of FIG. 11, shaded areas (areas where text, images or the like is not displayed in the Web page) in the still image are determined that saliency is high and are shown by the color corresponding to visible light with a shorter wavelength (generally, purple to green) in the saliency map.
On the other hand, in the same display example, areas outside the shaded areas (areas where text, images or the like is displayed in the Web page) in the still image are determined that saliency is low and are shown by the color corresponding to visible light with a longer wavelength (generally, red to yellow).